


Troubled Times

by TMI1066



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI1066/pseuds/TMI1066
Summary: After an extremely traumatic couple of years Clary and her twin sister Eve have travelled across the country to live with their brother and mother they have not seen in 6 years. Will Eve meet friends from the past? Will Clary open up to anyone? Will the past make a devastating Return





	1. Bad Dreams

Clary POV  
He was chasing me, I was running as fast I could but my fastest was not fast enough he was catching up to me and at that moment I knew he was going to kill me. He grabbed my hair and pushed me onto the floor, I should be able to fight back I should kick do anything move but I’m frozen in my body unable to move a muscle. Finally he pulls a rusty sharp knife out of his pocket and he is going to stab at that moment I knew I was going to die and he was going to be the one to kill me.   
I woke up with sweat pouring down my face to see my brother Jon shaking me awake, I realised I was still screaming and it took me a couple of minutes to calm down but after a while the screaming melted into the darkness of the room. I sensed he would want to talk about my dream but still numb from the fear that filled me I couldn’t.  
“I’m just not ready yet” left my now dry lips and echoed through my head as though I were still captured in my dream. I know that when I am ready I would need speak to Eve first because she understands. Not that Mum and Jon don’t try to understand, they do, but Eve went through it all with me and in Two days she will be back from California for good and she is going to start Idris high with me. We are both going to have a great fresh start, the beginning of a new era.   
I come out my bubble and remember Jon is still sat on my bed he trying to make me feel better by telling me everything is alright but it’s not and it won’t be for a long time. Just as Jon leaves he tells me I have 1 hour to get ready for my first day of hell.


	2. Egotistical Asshat

Clary POV   
I tentatively climb out of my bed and my gaze captured my full length mirror that stands proudly opposite my bed. I reminisce about all the times people have told me I look just like my mother. Eve and I are very dissimilar in looks and my mum says that she looks just like my Aunt Laura. Having never met her I try to visualise her in my mind, but all I see is Eve looking at me.

I snap out of my own little conversation, when I notice the time on the clock, I only have 45 minutes left to get ready and it’s my first day, I can’t be late.   
I quickly hop into the shower and put on my outfits for today I decide on basic jeans, a t-shirt that says beach party and my trusty converse, if Eve knew what I was wearing she would not be happy. Now don’t get me wrong Eve is not one of those girls who could shop for ever and wears lots of makeup and always wears heals actually she hardly ever wears heel, but she likes to make sure I actually look presentable apparently I don’t do a good job on my own but whatever today is probably the only day I pick what I want to wear to school, because tomorrow Eve is going to be going to school with me.

Jace POV  
I wake up to hear Izzy my adoptive sister screeching my name, screaming at me to wake up apparently if I did not get mu lazy butt up me and my lazy butt were going to be ate according to Izzy.  
I Got out of bed took a quick shower and throw on some clothes because it does not matter what I wear because whatever I wear I make look sexy.   
I run down the stairs past Izzy who is Screaming at me for and I quote ruining her fantabulous makeup. Uuuggh I thought I really need to get my own car. I jump into the front of my other adoptive sibling’s car, Alec, he is an awesome brother he is in his senior year when I and Izzy are juniors and I am one of the most popular boys in school. Of course with me good looks why wouldn’t I be. 

Jon POV  
I was about to shout for Clary to hurry up and get down stairs when she came crashing into the kitchen and I mean literally she ran straight into the door. I grabbed my keys of the hook on the wall near the phone and gestured to the door and she walk out and nearly fell over the pavement slabs “yeah sorry Luke has been meaning to fix them” I quickly apologised for not warning her, and if you wear wondering Luke is Mum’s boyfriend they have been together for about 4 years now. I opened the door for Clary and she got in quietly I think she is more nervous than she is letting on about going to Idris high today but I tried my best to reassure her she would be fine but I don’t think she will feel completely safe until Eve is back for California and her with us. 

Clary POV   
Sitting in Jon’s Car I was really starting to get nervous about starting this new school. We pull into the school car park and everyone looks like super models I’m not joking. I got out the car and looked at my surroundings the school building itself was made of pure white stone bricks and had ivy growing up the sides. Once I was out the car Jon walked me over and introduced me to some of his friends. Alec Lightwood he is a senior like my brother Jon, Jace Lightwood and Izzy Lightwood they are both juniors like me and Eve. You can tell that Alec and Izzy are related the look exactly the same the only difference being their eyes Alec having blue eyes and Izzy having Dark Brown eyes, but when it came to 

Jace he looked completely different to his siblings he had golden hair, golden eyes and golden tanned skin no joke he looked like a Greek god I was itching to draw, he just looks like the perfect model to draw I love drawing and painting it is my escape from real life. I Paint and Draw, Eve sings and Dances it is how we express ourselves and it’s how we have kept ourselves sane these past 10 years.   
Back to right now Jace is apparently on the football team with Jon, and that means I will probably see a lot of him unfortunately I can already tell his is one of the biggest Jerks I have ever met in my entire life. 

Izzy Dragged me inside to get my Schedule and locker number, the Lady at the desk had the worlds ugliest scowl on her face you ever seen but she gave me my information and I left in quite a hurry. Just my luck my locker is right next to Izzy which means I hopeful won’t have to interact with to many new people.   
My First Class was English and unfortunately Izzy was not in this class but she showed me where it was, when I entered the classroom everyone was already seated and Mrs Branwell Told me to sit next to Jace as it was the only seat left when it became clear that I was not going to introduce myself to the class.   
“This term you and the person you are sitting next are going to write a story together so to get you trust each other I want you to ask each other questions and you are going to be working outside school as well on this project so I expect you to work it out with your partner.” Mrs Branwell told the class in a rather upbeat Voice.   
That means more time with the worlds most egotistical, Ass hat ever brought upon this planet, Great. Notice the Sarcasm. 

Jace POV   
Clary Fairchild is my partner for English I don’t know why but I want to get to know her more.


	3. Memories

Clary POV

I was walking quietly down the crowed hallway trying to discreetly get to my locket and get to Jon’s Car without any more human interaction than necessary, I know what you’re thinking and no I’m not anti-social or anything like that just a tad claustrophobic around people. Okay that’s a liar I have full blown panic attacks when people come to close to my personal space apart for Eve, even Jon got a shock when I went in for a hug to welcome me to my new home and I basically stopped breathing and I just was shaking so violently that he nearly tuck me to the hospital but thankfully I awoke and before he got the chance and persuaded him I was fine and in no need of medical attention. 

Anyway Back to the hallway I look over and see my locker is no were near anyone so, being me I breath and sigh of relief and rush over to me locker to get this school day over and done with. Everyone had already left school and I knew I was probably annoying Jon by being this late to the car but I also knew he would not leave without me. I was just closing my locker we someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder, I dropped my back and my sketchbook on the floor and my breathing became irregular and I could see black spots occupy my vision and slowly I started to fall but as I gave in to the darkness I saw a golden angel hovering over me calling my name. 

Jace POV  
I’m walking down the hallway after everyone had gone because coach made me stay behind because he wanted to talk to me. I was walking past the lockers when I saw clary, I went over to talk to her about the English project. I tapped her shoulder and she dropped her bag and collapsed. I didn’t know what to do at that moment, I was paralyzed and that never happens to me it brought back to many memories seeing her lying motionless underneath me, I knew I should do something to help her but I was stuck in my own head unable to comprehend what was happening around me.   
Suddenly I snapped out of my trance and I was about to pick her up and take her to the nurses office when she began to stir in my arms. 

Clary POV  
I woke up to find Jace staring at me and then I remembered what happened it must have been Jace that touched my shoulder, and now he must think I’m a complete freak because of what happened.   
I realize that he probably wants to know what’s wrong but I won’t tell him, it’s my choice and my choice alone.   
“Jace, don’t tell anyone what happened.”

Jace POV  
Clary just asked me not to tell anyone that she basically fainted in the middle of the hallway for no reason, well their probably is a reason but I don’t know what it is. “Okay clary I won’t tell anyone” I try to make sure she knows that I won’t tell anyone and that I respect her privacy so hopeful she might tell me why she collapsed, but no such luck. I walk out the door after saying goodbye and get I get in Alec’s car and apologise for being late and I completely forgot to ask Clary about the project, oh well I will do it tomorrow. 

I promise myself that I will find out what caused Clary to faint like that.   
All I could think about was what if Clary was dying because I took so long figuring out what to do, at that moment the forbidden memory came out of the little black box in my mind and started playing itself. 

Flashback******************  
I was walking back from school, I was in 5th grade and it was a crisp autumn evening. I remember it so clearly I walked into the front room and found everything oddly quiet, my parents weren’t there, like they usually are. I put my jacket and bag down on the kitchen table and went upstairs to see if that is where. Once I made it to their room, I cautiously opened the door, and the sight before me was absolutely horrible both my parents were dead on the floor and it felt like time had stopped and it was all a terrible, terrible nightmare. But it wasn’t it was real and I had no clue what to do now. So I ran down the stairs and grabbed the house phone and dialled 911. And that’s my last memory of my biological parents and my last memory as a Herondale. 

*************************************  
Jon POV   
I was getting worried because Clary was not out yet, when Clary came slowly out the school doors into the car park. When she entered the car I thought about asking her what took her so long, but thought against it. Instead I told her that Eve’s plane had landed earlier than expected and that Eve was at the house right now.


	4. Eve's Back

Clary POV  
I ran out the car as quickly as I could leaving Jon behind and I rush to the front door of our house, with the anticipation of seeing Eve and I honestly cannot wait.  
I open the door and there she is sitting on the Sofa next to mum, I couldn’t remember the last time me, Eve , Jon and mum were in the same room at the same time, it must have been at least ten years ago now. 

Eve POV  
I turned around to be face to face with Clary again and I just ran straight into a hug and she thankful hugged me back. Clary took me up to her room, it was very how I put it Dark, that’s a nice word for it. Not Gothic or anything like Emo Chic but just Dark Colours that represent things I guess like the past but over time I think I can get Clary to paint her room a different colour. I even painted mine a light blue and light purple shades, not my usually look but I makes me feel nicer.   
I cannot wait for school tomorrow because the last school me and clary went to was, not the best of schools you might say.   
And I defiantly will be picking Clary’s outfit tomorrow. 

Jace POV  
I was just sitting in my bed thinking back to what happened this afternoon and wondering what caused Clary to react the way she did and all I know is that I am going to find out no matter what I have to do because she’s different to most girls I don’t know what it is but I feel a need to keep her safe and I can’t do that unless I know what hurt her.


	5. Eve's First Day

Eve’s POV  
I woke up with a jolt when I heard Clary screaming. I ran over to her room as fast as I could, and when I got there I found Jon about to open her door. “Don’t Jon, Let me”. Without waiting for a reply I went in.   
I saw her crying so much it made me want to cry. I eyes were red-rimmed.   
I paused “Clary you need to get up”   
“Why, There is no point” Clary answered rather quietly.   
So of course me being my lovely, caring self, threw he duvet onto the floor and pull her out of her bed by her feet. She might have hurt herself a tiny bit but I’m her sister. It What I Do. 

Clary’s POV  
Eve dragged me out of bed I could not believe it, well actually I could. That’s just Eve for you.   
Once I stood up Eve shoved me in the shower and left. I assume she went to get herself dressed and most likely pick out what I was to wear.   
Once I got out the shower, in my towel, I saw Eve wearing a Blood red cropped top with a black skull on it, with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots with silver studs. 

As I looked over to my bed I saw the outfit she has laid out for me.   
A black shirt with grey stars, a red jacket with tiny golden studs, acid wash jeans and just black converse.   
I was so glad this is what she picked and not something I would hate to wear. 

Then she pulled my over to do my makeup, let’s just say I’m not the type of girl who likes makeup. She gave me a golden eye with blood red lipstick and simple mascara and eyeliner. Eve had on eyeliner, mascara and a dark berry lipstick but she looked amazing, she always does. And I look like a 12 year old how wanted to play dress up with my tiny body and no curves what so ever, while she looked like a superstar. 

Eve’s POV  
Clary looked perfect and ready for school, I grabbed my black studded backpack and chucked Clary’s Satchel at her and ran down the stairs screaming profanities. Of course Jon smacked me round the head when I turned the corner, let’s just say he has not seen me for 10 years so he did not know that um, well, I don’t like being hit very much, you see I sort of kicked him in the nuts and he screamed like a little baby. I snatched his keys off pf the floor and shouted for Clary to hurry up. When she saw Jon on the floor she burst out laughing, I was so surprise after not hearing hear laugh for about 9 years it was rather a big surprise but I nice one. I guess being in New York is going to be good for her.

Jace’s POV  
I was standing with my friends waiting for Jon and Clary trying to contribute on the conversation around me but I could only focus on the memory of her crimson curls. I turned around and saw Jon talking to Alec but I couldn’t see Clary anywhere. Did she not exist, did I make her up? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a hint of red with a hint of purple.   
Clary and a new girl Walk over to us and let’s just say I’m pretty sure all the boys were checking Purple out, and I got the feeling that she would not be as shy as Clary. 

Jon’s POV  
I can tell Jace has a crush on Clary, I just need to make it clear to him that she is extremely fragile and hopeful he won’t hurt her. 

Izzy’s POV  
“Who is this, Clary?”   
“Oh, Izzy, this is my Twin Sister Eve.” She replied.   
“Did you know the band fallen Angels is starting here today?” I practically shouted.   
Both of them looked at me like I was absolutely crazing, which they probably thought I was now, oops. 

Eve’s POV  
The name fallen Angels sound familiar I couldn’t quite place were from though. Until out my peripheral vision, I Saw…..


	6. 20 Questions

Eve’s POV  
Standing in the entrance to the school was Caleb, Logan, Ryder and AUSTIN. Oh my god.   
I have no seen Austin in ages not since my mum and Valentine Divorced and I moved to Cali with Clary and Valentine. 

But here he was standing no less than 5 feet away from me.   
“Austin Long time no see”   
“I haven’t seen you in forever” He replied   
“Izzy this is Austin.” I said as I looked over to Izzy Who looked like rather speechless.

Clary’s POV  
While everyone gathered around Eve I decided to slip away and go to my first lesson. English and my English partner is Egotistical Asshat. Arrrggghhh. I sat myself down at our shared desk. 

When he walked in he had the most smug look on his face I had ever seen, he sat down next to me and tried to talk me but I just kept ignoring him. Then Miss Branwell told us we will be doing 20 questions with our partner, just what I wanted. Catch my sarcasm.

Jace’s POV  
Finally I get to know some more about my mysterious red hair.   
Wait did I say mine I don’t know were that came from. 

“So Red shall we start?”  
“My name is NOT Red it is Clary” she replied looking nearly as red as her hair.

“So Clary, can we start?”  
“Yes” Clary answered, sounding rather bored.

“What is your favourite colour?”, “Mine is Red” I then used my signature smirk.  
“Black” She replied with no emotion

The she asked me what my favourite band was without answering the question herself, so instead I asked her another question.  
“Why’d you move here?”

She didn’t reply so I asked her again still no reply. It was like she was stuck in her mind unable to see the surrounding world.   
Then without her answering my question the bell rang and she ran out of the classroom as fast as she could I’m guessing, because it was pretty damn fast.  
I decide to go find Kaelie and use her top get rid of my needs. As it was Lunch. 

Clary’s POV  
I ran into the Lunch room looking for Eve but I couldn’t see her anywhere. I ran out of the school into the carpark I didn’t know what to do I could feel a panic attack coming and I didn’t want to be in public when it happened. I ran back into the school and into the girl’s bathroom.  
As soon as I entered the barley lit room I could see black spots beginning to could my vision, suddenly I could feel myself losing consciousness , until all I could see was Black nothing at all, then the numbness settled in and that was that.


	7. Collapsed Again!

Eve POV  
“I’ve missed you so much”  
“I have missed you more, so much more” Austin whispered, so quietly I barely heard it but it did.   
I was so deep in thought I didn’t notice that the space between was gradually becoming a lot smaller. Before I could comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine and we were sharing a passionate kiss against the lockers. In the eastern corridor. How cliché is that? Suddenly my ring tone decided to make a sound and ruined the mood. 

(Jon, Eve)  
Hello  
Eve, you there

No I’m an alien with her exact voice  
Okay I get it, shut up

Make me  
Eveee

I said make me woman  
Hey I am not a woman I am a very, very manly man

Oh is that right  
Yes that is absolutely correct 

What sort of manly man says absolutely?   
One without a thesaurus

Fine  
Why are you phoning me in the middle of lunch?

Oh yeah right  
Clary’s missing

What do you mean clary is MISSING?  
She is nowhere inside the cafeteria.

Okay I will check outside.  
Okay thanks.

Bye bye princess Johnnetta  
THAT’S NOT MY NAME.

Bye big brother

“Sorry about that Austin”

“No problem, I’m guessing you need to go”

“I’m really really sorry.”

“It’s fine we can finish this later”

I ran down the corridor so fast luckily no teachers saw. Too give me detention.   
As I neared the front entrance, I felt a sense of dread fill the air. I skimmed my eyes over the entire car park. Barely noticing the glimpse of red behind a big black jeep.   
I ran over to her and lifted her head gingerly onto my lap. 

I slipped my mobile out of my pocked and dialled Jon’s number.  
I Stared down at hear still body lying in my lap.  
She has not passed out like this since before we left California. 

Jace POV  
Finally, she was a complete was of my time.  
I start to walk towards the cafeteria when I notice, Eve, I think that’s he name. Clary’s Sister running rather fast towards the exit.

So naturally I followed her.   
I was not prepared for what I have saw, Clary passed out. Again. But this time she was sitting on Eve’s lap. Thank goodness that she has someone like that.   
Just as I was contemplating going to get Jon he rushed out the exit. In full panic mode. No joke.


End file.
